Reflections II
by RFK
Summary: Friends and family reflect on the latest development between Cole, Olivia and Phoebe. Set after "Spells, Lies and Remorse" - AU between S5 and S6.


TITLE: REFLECTIONS II

AUTHOR: RFK

SERIES: CHA

CODE: All

RATING: [PG-13] Adult language.

SUMMARY: Friends and family reflect on the latest development between Cole, Olivia and Phoebe. Set after "Spells, Lies and Remorse" - AU between S5 and S6.

FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.

DISCLAIMER: The Charmed Ones, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and Cole Turner belong to Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Productions. The McNeills and Cecile Dubois, are thankfully, my creations.

"REFLECTIONS II" by RFK

HARRY McNEILL:

None of us still can believe it. About Olivia and Cole, I mean. They've broken up. Kaput. Over. And all because fucking Leo and his Wiccan boy scout had decided to play havoc with Livy's mind.

That's right. It seemed that Leo had learned about some bullshit prophecy that Cole would reorganize the Source's realm and introduce a new Source. Or become the new Source, himself. Apparently, the whitelighters cannot make up their minds. And due to Cecile Dubois' premonition about Olivia killing Cole, Leo had decided to make sure that the vision would really happen. In the end, he had recruited that asshole, Paul Margolin, to cast a spell on Livy - one that would give her the incentive to kill Cole.

Since his resurrection and return from the Wasteland, Cole had become very powerful. Almost impossible to kill. I say almost, because a) his powers can be stripped from him - which Paige had proved nearly a year ago; and b) he is also susceptible to telepathic powers. In other words, only Gran, Cecile and myself have the power to kill him by giving him a good, old-fashioned brain aneurysm. Other than that, Cole cannot be killed by the usual methods - supernatural or otherwise. That is - until Olivia got her hands on him. Instead of using brute magical force to kill him, she settled on a method that she and Bruce had once devised to kill the Source - a good old-fashioned supernatural virus, combined with an incantation. They never had a chance to use it on the Source, but Olivia used it on Cole. And it would have worked if Bruce, Paige and I hadn't interfered.

In the end, we had managed to save Cole. Bruce and I concocted a potion to free Olivia from the spell. And Paul ended up dead. His ass smashed into a million pieces. Paige, Bruce and I had to get rid of all evidence of Paul's presence at Olivia's apartment building. We erased his image from the lobby security tape, and teleported his car back to the courthouse parking lot. On the other hand, we could do nothing about Olivia and Cole's relationship.

They could have salvaged their relationship after Leo and Paul's little act of perfidy. Unfortunately, Phoebe Halliwell had decided, at that moment, to re-enter Cole's life. While Olivia was busy plotting Cole's death, Phoebe had discovered that her previously reviled ex-husband had actually been the victim of demonic possession, thanks to a series of visions she had experienced. She couldn't trust Paige's word and Cecile's visions from last December, mind you. She had to experience her own visions. Cole and Phoebe's reconciliation could have ended in friendship . . . if Livy had not been under Margolin's dumbass spell.

The entire incident seemed to have left chaos in its wake. Margolin ended up dead, and considered missing by the authorities. Olivia and Cole were no longer together. And Cole was back with an ex-wife, who had never really understood him. Or bothered to try. Leo has been regulated to the status of dog shit by the McNeills and his sisters-in-law. And poor Piper has to deal with Cole back in Phoebe's life. What a fucking mess!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8

PIPER HALLIWELL:

What a mess! I can't . . . I just can't believe it! Cole is back into Phoebe's life, again! I mean, hasn't she learned anything?

Okay, maybe it's not all Phoebe's fault. I hate to say it, but Leo, more than anyone else, is responsible for this mess. If he and Paul had not interfered with Cole and Olivia, I would not have to deal with Cole Turner in our lives, for the umpteenth time.

What in the hell was Leo thinking? Putting Olivia McNeill under a spell, so that she could kill Cole? Well . . . a part of me could understand. Leo had learned from some whitelighter seer that Cole might re-organize the Underworld sometime in the near future. Naturally, my former brother-in-law had to be stopped. But . . . how could Leo have used Olivia like that? All because Cecile Dubois had some premonition about Olivia killing Cole? Of course, I thought the whole thing seemed ridiculous. After all, when Barbas had Cole's powers, we - and I mean the Power of Three - weren't able to vanquish the bastard, using the same spell we had used on the Source. And Cole was the only one able to use his powers, on the day of Wyatt's birth. He's that powerful. Yet somehow, Olivia had managed to come close to killing him. I wonder how she did it. I had asked Paige, but she didn't know. Or maybe she didn't want to tell me.

As for Leo's scheme, it bombed. Big time! The McNeill brothers and Paige had managed to stop Olivia from vanquishing Cole. Drat. Paul tried to freeze Paige and ended up frozen, thanks to Bruce. And Olivia accidentally shattered him into tiny pieces. Meanwhile, Phoebe had decided to give her relationship with Cole another chance. Hmmm, I wonder if she has told Jason, yet. I doubt it. I think she wouldn't have made this decision, if Olivia had not dumped Cole, while under Paul's spell. Or if Phoebe had never experienced those visions of Cole as the Source.

Oh God! I certainly don't want to think about that awful time. But I can't help it. It seemed bad enough, when Paige had dumped that tale on us about Cole being possessed. All because of the Voodoo Queen's visions. Now, Phoebe is claiming this, as well. Did they really expect me to accept the possibility that I . . . we may have wronged a powerful demon, with a century's worth of evil deeds in his past? Are they kidding me? I mean, we're supposed to be the Charmed Ones! We fight evil! We're not supposed to be the evil ones!

Sigh! God, I wish Prue was still alive. It doesn't matter anyway. Phoebe and Cole have found closure over the whole Source matter. Apparently, she has decided to forget about Ed Miller - the slumlord that Cole had murdered, last year. When I reminded her about Mr. Miller, Phoebe threw Cole's own death back in my face. Along with the death of that demon from the Gimle Order or the fact that we had nearly killed Cole's uncle. Like I should care about a bunch of demons! (Pause) Okay, maybe Phoebe had a point. I mean . . . the Gimle demons ARE the good guys. Protectors of innocents, like us. And we had killed one and nearly killed another. And I can't dismiss what Leo had done. Granted, the idea of Cole being dead doesn't bother me. But what Leo and Paul had planned had amounted to plain attempted murder.

But what if Leo and that other whitelighter are right? What if Cole does end up reorganizing the Underworld? The McNeills might see this as a solution to the so-called chaos in the magical world, but I don't. And I'm sure that neither will Phoebe. If the opportunity ever does arise, will she be able to stop Cole from making this mistake? Or will she end up being hurt by him, again? I wish I could say that Phoebe will have nothing to worry about. But unfortunately, I . . . I can't.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8

CECILE DuBOIS:

There are days when I wish I had never become a seer. Like now. (Sighs) Several days ago, I had received this phone call from Paige Matthews in San Francisco, and I am still in shock. Can you believe it? Apparently, Olivia had nearly killed her half-daemon boyfriend, Cole. And now he's back with his ex-wife and Paige's sister - Phoebe Whatshername. All because of that damn vision I had experienced of Olivia killing Cole, last spring.

I knew even then I should have kept my mouth shut. If I had, Olivia's old whiteligher would have never found out about the vision. Nor would he have convinced that Margolin witch to cast a spell on Livy, so she could kill Cole.

From what Paige had told me, Livy came pretty close to fulfilling my vision. It took Harry's telepathy to stop her from killing Cole. Too bad, he wasn't able to stop her from breaking up with Cole, while she was under that spell. Paige also added that during that time, Cole and Phoebe had finally reconciled. Talk about bad timing. Paige believes that Cole is using Phoebe for rebound, after Olivia had dumped him. I don't know if this is wishful thinking on her part. Then again, she might be right. Paige had always struck me as a good judge of character. Well, sometimes.

I had finally called Olivia about an hour ago to hear her side of the story. She told me that she didn't want to talk about it. Then a minute later, she told me everything about what happened inside Cole's apartment. If I didn't know better, I would swear that Cole's ex-wife had taken advantage of the situation to keep her hands on him. Instead of considering the possibility that he might want to go back to Livy, now that she was no longer under that spell. Pretty slick, if I'm right. Knowing Olivia's insecurity regarding Phoebe, I'm not surprised that she didn't put up a fight for Cole. But how long will that last? How long will Livy stay away from Cole, until she realizes how badly she really wants him? Something tells me that Phoebe's little victory isn't going to last very long.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8

DARRYL MORRIS:

It's been a few days since the whole Cole/Olivia/Margolin situation had blown up in our faces, and I still can't believe that it happened. On second thought, considering Olivia's mood lately, maybe I can.

I'm still in shock over what Paige and Harry had told me. About what Margolin and Leo had done to Olivia. I never thought a whitelighter would pull something like that. Shit, one might as well call it supernatural rape. If you think about it, Margolin had violated Olivia with that spell. Robbed her of control of her emotions.

Speaking of Paul Margolin, the Department has declared him missing. Especially after he had failed to show up at the DiMatteo sentencing. In the end, the D.A. had to take his place at the courthouse. Olivia told me what really happened to Margolin. Naturally, neither of us could tell the authorities that he had attacked Paige with some freezing power and ended up becoming a popsicle, thanks to Bruce. Or that Olivia had accidentally killed him by knocking him over, when she used her telekinesis on the others. Paige and Harry also told me that they had made sure that any traces of Margolin showing up at Olivia and Cole's apartment building, had been erased. They had used magic, of course. For once, I didn't have to take part in any cover-up.

So, Margolin is dead, Olivia is in a state of funk, and Cole is back with Phoebe. Man! I never thought I would see those two together, again. Especially after the divorce. I guess that true love does conquer all. Or does it? I realize that Phoebe has now accepted that Cole had been a victim of the Source, but does that mean she's willing to accept Cole as himself? I wonder if she's going to demand that he become completely human, again.

And what about Cole? Is he really happy to be back with Phoebe? Neither Paige nor Harry seemed to think so. They believe that Cole had rebounded with Phoebe, while Olivia was under Margolin's spell. And that he's now trapped in some kind of promise to stay with Phoebe. I don't know. Doesn't sound like true love to me.

Olivia, on the other hand, has been making a great effort to act as if nothing has happened. She still talks to the others at the station. Does her job. But every now and then, I would catch her staring at her computer screen, with a miserable expression on her face. Nor will she tell me about what happened between her, Cole and Phoebe. That's Olivia for you. Suppressing her emotions in true style. Man, I really feel sorry for her. I really do.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

PAIGE MATTHEWS:

Looks like Phoebe has another date with Cole, tonight. This is the fourth one, since they had officially become a couple, again. I guess after a year and three months apart, they have a lot to make up. Only . . . they haven't had sex since they got back together. That's right. No sex. At least according to Phoebe.

It seems that Cole is trying to take it easy with their relationship, this time, and not rush into things. Maybe he simply wants to be friends with Phoebe, first. Like he had been with Olivia. Needless to say, my big sister seemed to find his attitude a little frustrating. Piper and I found _"her"_ attitude a little ironic, considering how long she had waited before having sex with Jason. Maybe Phoebe simply wanted to pick up where she and Cole had left off. Before they were married.

Personally, I suspect that Cole didn't have this kind of reconciliation in mind, when he and Phoebe first made their peace over the whole _"Source" _situation. I've noticed that not only has he seemed uncomfortable about being inside the hallowed walls of the manor, but also over Phoebe's intimate manner. This is certainly not like the old Cole, who would not have minded having Phoebe's hands all over him. Honestly? I think that Cole is still in love with Olivia and wants her back. Which leads me to believe that he's using Phoebe as rebound. How else can one explain why he had forgiven her so easily over the whole Source mess? Hell, not even I was forgiven that easily. Worst of all, I think that Phoebe knows she's being used as rebound. But she wants Cole back so badly that she's willing to put up with it.

Of course, I don't dare mention this to Phoebe. She's going to have to figure this out for herself. Or Cole will finally have to admit his true feelings. Both Piper and Leo believe that Cole's feelings for Phoebe haven't changed. Which is why both aren't exactly thrilled that Phoebe and Cole are an item, again. But neither has said a word to Phoebe. Piper seemed very reluctant to start another family feud. And Phoebe has been giving Leo the cold shoulder, lately.

Poor Leo. His life has been a world of shit, lately. The McNeills - especially Olivia and Bruce - have refused to talk to him. Cole pretends that Leo doesn't exist, whenever he visits Phoebe. My dad has told me that the Whitelighters Council are disappointed that Leo and Elder Mathilda (or whatever her name is) had failed to inform them about the plan, in the first place. Most importantly, the Council is disappointed that the plan had failed. Bastards.

At least Leo's bruises from Olivia's attack are finally healing. It's strange. Neither I, my dad or anyone else from the Whitelighter Realm were able to heal them. One would think that since Olivia had struck Leo in anger, his bruises would be magically healed. I guess . . . I don't know. Maybe this is Fate's way of saying that Leo got what he had deserved. (Pauses) I certainly think so.

8 8 8 8 8 8

GWENETH McNEILL:

Poor Livy. My poor Livy. I'm not really surprised by what has happened between her and Cole. Well, Leo's scheme to kill Cole did surprise me. All of us, really. But Cole's reconciliation with Phoebe? Definitely not a surprise. To be perfectly honest, I had no idea that a spell and Phoebe's visions of the past would be the catalyst that would lead Cole to a romantic reconciliation with her. But I suspected they would eventually reconciled. Especially with the matter regarding the Source remaining unresolved between them. And they did. Poor Livy.

I finally had the chance to visit her fla . . . uh, apartment, about a week after the breakup with Cole. What can I say? I had expected to find her . . . apartment a complete mess. Clothes and other objects, strewn about. Instead, the apartment looked completely clean. Spotless. Every piece of clothing, furniture and object all in order and put in its proper place. However, I found Livy rather shabbily dressed in an undershirt and sweatpants.

She managed to maintain a polite façade. At least for a while. I chided her for failing to appear at the family's last Sunday brunch. Or the fact that no one - aside from her fellow police officers - has seen neither hide or hair of her during the past several days. At first, Olivia made excuses about being busy with no time available for socializing. Yet, I when I pointed out that she obviously had plenty of time to make her flat cleaner than the Fairmont Hotel's lobby, she finally broke down.

Olivia told me everything about her last visit to Cole's penthouse. The surprise at finding Phoebe there. Learning about the premonitions about Cole's problems with the Source. But the real shocker - at least for Livy - came when Phoebe had revealed her and Cole's decision to give their romance a second chance. The moment Livy told me that little tidbit, she broke down in tears.

I wish I could feel anger and outrage at Cole for breaking my little girl's heart. But I knew this entire mess would have never occurred if Paul Margolin had not cast that spell on her. Bloody git! And by the time Cole had learned about the spell, it was too late for him to back out of whatever agreement he and Phoebe may have formed.

There was another reason why I could not feel any anger toward Cole. His breakup with Olivia reminded me of a similar situation I had experienced with Jack and his former girlfriend - Pamela Davidoff. I told Livy about her father's romance with Pamela, some thirty-seven years ago, the breakup over Marbus, our romance and Jack's brief reconciliation with Pamela. In all, their reconciliation had been a difficult period for me.

My story led Livy to tearfully ask if I thought Cole and Phoebe's reconciliation would remain permanent. I wish I could have said no. That Cole would be unable to recapture the past. But to be perfectly honest, I had no idea what the future would bring. Instead, I stroked Olivia's hair and suggested that she be patient. (Sighs) My poor Livy.

THE END


End file.
